one cold day
by Alyssamoon
Summary: it is about to girls that become friends and get the some help


One cold winter day there was a little girl sitting at a corner with a cup sing a song called "Do you believe in magic" hoping and praying for some money to get out of the cold and get into a warm place and people walked by every once in a while some people would drop some change into the cup at 3:30 pm the girl got up and packed up and walked to another corner and at 8:30 the girl had $23.34 and it cost $25 to stay in the shelter house with a meal and so she decide to try at one corner and there she meet a another girl like her and she said hello my name is Alyssa what yours and the other girl said my name is Stephanie and Alyssa said it looks like your trying to save up some money for the shealter house too? and Stephanie replied yes and Alyssa said how much do you have and Stephanie replied I have $22.88 and then Alyssa said if we put it together we will need to get $3.78 and then we can go together so they decide to put it together and at 10:15pm the girls had $60 and then they went to the shelter house and pay for the room and food then at 1pm the next morning the girls went down to a room in the shelter to get 2 shirt and 2 pants and 2 coat for $10 and then the girls was happy and then they decide that they could go to children aid and so they went and when they got there they said they were twin sisters and they mom and dad died in a car crash while they were in school and they would like to sign up to be put in a family and they would like to be together and so the reseption sign them in and then took them down a hall to a room that said nurse station and then a nurse came out and said yous must be the Kipenter and Alyssa replied yes and then the nuse said come in and so the girls went in and in the room was a doctor bed and a chair and then the nurse said to the girls are yous both up date in your shots and Alyssa replied i need my flu shot and then Stephanie said i need the same and then then nurse ask when was your last exam and then Alyssa replied 2 years a go and Stephanie said that right 2 years a go and then the nurse said before we are aloud to let yous go arould you need to be check out and so the nurse step out and came back with a try with 6 needles and 6 bottle on it and then a doctor came in and said my name is Dr. Jane and i be examing yous and then the nurse will come in and give you's your shots and then yous be set and so which one wants to go first Alyssa replied i'll go so the doctor exam them and it took 1/2 hour and then the nurse came in and said on shot need to be place in your butocks and the other 2 will be in your arm and so Alyssa allowed it and then Stephanie put up a fight so the nurse need to tie Stephanie down to the bed and then at then end both girls was done and happy to get to be around the other kids and just before they were aloud a worker came up to them and handed them gownand slipper and the girls put them on and then the nurse handed them a pillow and blanket and then told them room 4 was open and so the girls walk down a hallway to the room and open the door and saw 2 empty beds and a corner table and then a worrker came in and said to the girls it is 14 day before Chrismas and on that day we all meet in a big room that has a Chrismas tree and we give out chrismas presents and if yous want to write on a piece of paper 1 item that you will like each i'll put it in the bin of lists and so the girls said okay and got 2 pieces of paper and 2 pencils and Alyssa asked for a teddy baar and Stephanie asked for a anime book and then handed the sheet to the worker and then the worker left and then Alyssa and Stephanie made there beds and then asked a worker where are the other children and the worker lead them to an outside play ground and then the worker open the door and Alyssa and Stephanie walk out and looked around and saw at lease 150 kids running around and so Alyssa and Stephanie decide to sit by the building and play a claping game and then a bell rang and and all the kids stops playing and ran inside and Alyssa and Stephnaie followed the to a kitchen and the kids was lined up in a line with a tray and so Alyssa and Stephanie grab a tray and went through and they got a sandwich and a cookie and a drink and then they went and sat down at a table ate and went to there room and found a note on there bed and the note said the following you get up at 8 have breakfest at 8:30 then you play from 9 to 11am at 11:15 your in the class room and at 12pm your at lunch and at 12:30 you back playing until 4:30 for supper and then at 5 your in your room cleaning it up and at 8pm your getting ready for bed and in the bag on your bed is a tooth brush tube of tooth paste and a hair brush and just to let yous know on weds and fri from 9 to 11 is when people come in and visit and pick a child or children out and well good luck have fun and so Alyssa decide to go to bed at 7:30 and so did Stephanie the next morning .........................

well that it next chapter will be on


End file.
